Un passé difficile
by Black.Winou
Summary: Mathieu comme Antoine ont eu un léger différent dans le passé. Et pourtant un an après, tout peut encore changer. Il suffit juste de volonté. Si seulement c'était plus simple. /!\ Co - écriture avec Laura ou @Bellios sur Wattpad Moi c'est : @BlackWinou pour ceux qui veulent /!\ ( Lecture d'un public averti )
1. Rendez vous à la taverne Testostérone

PDV Mathieu

 **PDV Mathieu**

Ça fait pratiquement 1 an , 1 an que j'ai violé mon meilleur ami . Je m'en veux toujours tellement. Et Antoine ... Antoine il me manque bordel !

Je me réveille tôt , je me couche tard..très tard .

Je viens de réfléchir et encore une fois c'est à son sujet .

Je me lève de mon lit , m'habille d'un jean noir troué avec des chaines et d'un tee shirt bien connu aux yeux des fans. " _ **Je préfère What The Cut**_ " .

Mon dieu c'est une des rares choses qu'il me reste de lui . Je mets un sweat noir. Je prends une veste verte kaki , un autre vêtement à lui . Cette veste j'y ai ajoutée des clous, des chaines , des badges et un dessin à la peinture blanche dans le dos.

"Je t'aime Antoine " techniquement ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi , sauf quand t'as un logo de What The Cut, une peluche de chien à laquelle il manque un œil et un putain de ventilateur.

Une fois habillé je prends mon téléphone et mes écouteurs. Je sors ,je mets la musique " La Taverne " du fameux Yéyé Liquini qui avait fait un morceau s'appelant Génocide Panda . Excellen td'ailleurs.

Nous étions un 17 mars 2017 et à Paris.

Les flics étaient partout , depuis 2015 ça s'était empiré oh bordel !

Ils essayent de maintenir l'ordre ... en vain .

[ _ **La milice grouillait dans les rues,**_

 _ **Veillant à bien maintenir l'ordre.**_ ]

L'un remarqua un homme à un moment.

Cet homme jouait de la basse , dans la rue .

[ _ **Entre deux rondes, l'un d'eux perçut,**_

 _ **Les notes d'un instrument à cordes...**_ ]

Les flics étaient vêtu tout de noir , bottes noires en cuir également.

Ils avaient un regard flippant, malveillant , malsain !

[ _ **Ces chats noirs malveillants,**_

 _ **À la botte d'une élite malsaine**_ ]

J'arrivais au café " _**Testostérone**_ "et je viens de remarquer qu'il a le même nom que la chanson de l'artiste que j'écoute actuellement .

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour voir si c'était ouvert.

[ _ **S'approchèrent silencieusement,**_

 _ **De la fenêtre de la taverne...**_ ]

Je sens que ce soir je ne serais pas chez moi .

Laisser, je vais laisser tout mes problèmes chez moi ! Je vais revivre dans le sombre univers auquel je suis confronté !

[ _ **Mais ce soir...**_

 _ **Je ne dors pas dans ma chambre,**_

 _ **Car ce soir...**_

 _ **Je vais vivre un peu dans l'ombre !**_ ]

Quand je pousse la porte du café je vois des gens souriant, certains dansent d'autres chantent. Il y a des femmes, des hommes, des enfants. Ils sont libres dans cette taverne . Seulement dans cette taverne !

[ _ **Dans la taverne souterraine,**_

 _ **On se retrouve en souriant,**_

 _ **Chantant la liberté souveraine,**_

 _ **Buvant tant qu'il est encore temps.**_

 _ **On danse à en perdre la tête,**_

 _ **Les hommes les femmes s'aiment de folie**_ ]

Avec une musique magnifique en fond ! Certains sont là pour le temps d'une nuit où ils sont tristes et solitaires d'autres depuis plusieurs nuits déjà.

[ _ **Et la musique propre à la fête,**_

 _ **Nous emporte le temps d'une nuit !**_ ]

Je vais m'asseoir à la table du fond, la seule qui est dans le noir ,je mets la capuche de mon sweat noir sur ma tête comme ça on ne voit pas mon visage. Une servante habillée d'un corset rouge et noir ainsi que d'une jupe et des docs Marten's noires s'approche de moi .

- **Tu souhaites quelque chose ?**

Le pardon d'Antoine.

 **-De l'amour.**

 **-Des putes !**

 **-Des poneys sur des arcs en ciel !**

 **-De la musique .**

Génial ma pensée, celle du Geek, du Patron, du Hippie et du Panda .

- **Un Jack Daniel's s'il te plait !**

- **Je t'apporte ça tout de suite !** dit elle en tournant les talons

Je m'assis et au bout de à peine 2 minutes elle revint, verre et bouteille en main !

- **Tiens, autre chose ?**

- **Non merci c'est bon !**

- **D'accord!**

Elle repartit , je mis une partie du Jack Daniel's dans mon verre et commença à boire.

J'étais triste. Très . Mais je payais ce que j'avais fait à mon avis.

Soudain un bruit lourd et poisseux se fit entendre. Je ne regarda pas mais je compris que c'était la porte d'entrée de " _**Testostérone**_ ".

Je restais, seul à boire mon verre , dans l'ombre , capuche sur la tête.


	2. Antoine ressaisis toi!

CHAPITRE 1

PDV Antoine

BIP BIP.

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et pris mon téléphone pour stopper ce putain de réveil. Après l'avoir éteint je remarqua la date : « Jeudi 17 Mars 2017 ».

Aujourd'hui cela faisait un an, un an que je ne parlais plus à Mathieu, un an qu'il m'avait violé...

Je n'ouvris même pas les rideaux et alla directement m'habiller je n'avais envie de rien cela faisait un an que je n'avais plus trop goût à quoi que ce soit.

En passant ma main dans mon dressing je fis tomber un t-shirt froissé noir, je le ramassa et vis marqué en bleu « Je préfère Salut les geeks », des flash de cette nuit là me revinrent en tête... Je jeta immédiatement le t-shirt dans la pièce et enfila ce qui était devenu ma tenue habituelle vieux bas de jogging délavé et un haut noir.

Je descendais mes escaliers et rejoignit ma cuisine pour me faire un café, pendant qu 'il coulait j'allumais mon ordinateur pour rechercher les perles de Youtube pour le prochain numéro de What The Cut.

Mais aujourd'hui rien...je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que cette nuit là...

Des larmes de rage commençais à flouter ma vision j'eus envie de tout balancer.

Je me leva et alla dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit.

«Antoine ressaisis toi ! Regarde toi dans un miroir bordel à couille! Là avec ta barbe de Robinson Crusoé et ta tenue... Depuis combien de temps t'es pas sorti ?! »

Je me leva et alla dans ma salle de bain et me regarda dans le miroir c'est vrai que j'avais raison je suis en piteuse état bon... Je saisis d'une main ferme mon rasoir et ma mousse à raser.

Quelques minutes plus tard je sortis de la salle de bain avec la barbe rasée tout beau tout propre.

Il faut que je me change je vais pas sortir comme ça... Je saisis une chemisette noire et un jean je prit mon téléphone mis ma veste ,mes chaussure et pris la poignet entre mes mains je respira un grand coup et sortis dehors.

Je marchais en direction d'un café que je fréquentais énormément avant ils y faisaient d'excellent cappuccino. Mon portable se mit subitement à vibrer.

Je le saisis.

«Richard :

Mec tu as pas vu mon gland ?

Moi:

Regarde sous le canapé ?

Richard:

Ah oui merci mon vieux ! Et ramène du PQ y en a plus !

Moi:

Ok j'irais en chercher alors ! »

J'arrivais enfin au bar, je poussai les portes et alla m'asseoir à une table en attendant une serveuse.


End file.
